Anmache a la Kaiba
by TishyaKazan
Summary: Kaibas POV. Er ist in Jou verliebt und nutzt eine Gelegenheit, Jou zu helfen und bei sich zu halten. Ist besser als es sich anhört. M nur um sicher zu gehen.


**ANMACHE A LA KAIBA**

_In dieser FF hat Jou wie im Manga einen gewalttätigen Alkoholiker zum Vater. Kaiba hat eine Geheimwohnung inklusive Geheimnummer beim Telefon. Dort leben er und Mokuba, wenn sie „normal" leben wollen, z.B. wenn ihnen die große Villa zu leer vorkommt oder Mokuba Schulfreunde mit nach Hause bringen will, ohne sie zu verschrecken. Außerdem haben die Lehrer diese Geheimnummer, damit sie sich nicht durch Kaibas überfüllte Geschäftsleitung kämpfen müssen. Aber von der Yugi-Gruppe hat keiner diese Adresse oder die Nummer_

„Hör mal, Seto, wenn du nicht bald etwas machst, dann kommt dir noch jemand zuvor!" „Da kann man nichts machen, Mokuba. Ich habe wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Chance." „Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf? Das passt nicht zu dir. Probier es doch wenigstens." Seto Kaiba lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er fragte sich, wie lange sein kleiner Bruder noch vorhatte, auf ihn einzuwirken. Dabei wusste der Jüngere doch genauso gut wie er, dass Katsuya Jonouchi ihn hasste und außerdem nicht schwul war.

Das stand außer Frage, war er doch bis vor kurzem mit Mai zusammen gewesen, bis diese aus verschiedenen Gründen nach Amerika zurück musste und Jou bei der Gelegenheit gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Fernbeziehungen wollte. Kaiba würde niemals zugeben, dass er seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, aber er hatte den Anblick seines Hündchens und dieser Schlampe zusammen einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er wusste, dass Jou verletzbarer war, als man glaubte, und er wollte nicht, dass jemand ihm Schmerzen zufügte. Darum hatte er die Beziehung unterbunden, bevor sie zu ernst wurde. Jou war auch ohne zu viel Herzschmerz über Mai hinweggekommen, worüber Kaiba sehr froh war.

Mokuba betrachtete seinen Bruder. Er wusste, was er dachte. „Hör mal, du bist auch schon mit Mädchen ausgegangen. Und du liebst ihn trotzdem." „Aber er hasst mich", kam die scheinbar ruhige Antwort. Mokubas Sorge wurde noch größer; sein Bruder hatte noch nicht einmal bestritten, dass er verliebt war. Er griff zu seiner letzten Waffe. „Wenn du das Ganze nicht ins Reine bringst, mische ich mich ein und frage Yugi, ob er mir dabei hilft."

Kaiba sah ihn müde an. „Danke für die Hilfe, aber das wird auch nicht klappen." Mit diesen Worten hatte er den Jüngeren geschockt, der das als Drohung und nicht als Hilfeleistung gemeint hatte. Der Ältere merkte das aber nicht mehr, er war aufgestanden und hatte den Raum verlassen, um über einen Versuch nachzudenken, wie er sich wenigstens mit Jou anfreunden könnte.

**Am nächsten Morgen, in der Schule, große Pause**

Als Kaiba sah, wie Jou sich von seinen Freunden absonderte, um aufs Klo zu gehen, folgte er ihm. Sein Hündchen war heute wieder einmal um ein Haar zu spät gekommen, und das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, wurde wieder wach. Als er leise in den Raum kam, hatte Jou gerade den rechten Ärmel hochgezogen und versuchte, eine große Wunde an seinem Arm zu waschen. Als er bemerkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte, wirbelte er herum und wäre dabei beinahe hingefallen.

„Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier!", fauchte er Kaiba an, der seine ganze Selbstkontrolle brauchte um bei diesem Tonfall und Jous Blick nicht zusammenzuzucken. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung ist." Dieses eine Mal wollte er die Wahrheit sagen. Jou wurde von diesen unerwarteten Worten so überrascht, dass er nichts antwortete und auch sonst nichts sagte, als Kaiba begann die Wunde zu reinigen. Mit gesenktem Blick reichte er dem Größeren einen frischen Verband. Er konnte fühlen, wie Kaiba ihn einen Moment anstarrte und war froh, als der Andere ihn nicht fragte, warum er so etwas bei sich hatte, sondern nur stumm die Wunde verband.

Dann holte Kaiba einen Zettel aus der Tasche, den er Jou in die Hand drückte. „Hier. Und erzähl nicht gleich allen davon." Jou sah auf den Zettel, auf dem eine Adresse und eine Telefonnummer standen. „Ist das deine?" „Ja, aber nicht die Offizielle. Die hier ist geheim." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Mehr zu machen oder etwas zu sagen traute er sich nicht. Er hatte zu viel Angst vor einer Zurückweisung oder auch nur einem weiteren wütenden Blick von Jou.

**Nach der Schule, in Kaibas Wohnung**

„Seto, was ist los? Müsstest du nicht in deinem Büro sein? Außerdem bist du total nervös und schreckst bei jedem Geräusch auf. Hast du Jou eingeladen und wartest jetzt auf ihn?" Das letzte hatte Mokuba eigentlich nur gesagt, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders zu gewinnen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kaiba dies etwas verlegen bestätigen würde, um daraufhin aber einzuschränken: „Nun, ich habe ihm die Adresse dieser Wohnung gegeben, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht. Ob er kommt, weiß ich nicht." Mokuba war begeistert, er wusste, dass das für seinen scheuen Bruder nicht einfach gewesen sein konnte. „Klasse, großer Bruder. Er wird bestimmt kommen."

Mokuba sollte Recht behalten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür und Jou stand dort. Sein Aussehen trug aber nicht zu Kaibas Beruhigung bei. Er hatte sich wohl geprügelt, oder besser, war verprügelt worden. Kaiba brachte ihn ins Badezimmer, um Jous Wunden zu versorgen. Diesmal blieb er aber nicht still, sondern fragte nach, wer seinem Hündchen das angetan habe. Jou beschwerte sich noch nicht mal über den Spitznamen, er sank nur in sich zusammen und sah weg. Als Kaiba aber nichts tat, nur still und fragend neben ihm wartete, flüsterte er schließlich: „Mein Vater."

Das besänftigte Kaiba jedoch nicht, der mittlerweile kurz vor einem Wutanfall stand. „Du bleibst erstmal hier!" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Jou, der versuchte das Ganze herunterzuspielen, fragte grinsend: „Was, hier auf deiner Toilette?" Damit stand er auf. Kaiba, der jetzt nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, trat vor und nahm den Kleineren in den Arm. Er hatte den Schatten in Jous Augen gesehen, den dieser mit seinem Grinsen verbergen wollte. „Du bleibst in dieser Wohnung, Hündchen. Wenn du etwas aus deiner Wohnung brauchst, sag Bescheid, und ich lasse es holen. Du kannst auch deinen Vater anrufen oder ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wie du willst. Aber du bleibst erstmal hier bei mir!"

Jou protestierte nicht gegen die Umarmung, im Gegenteil. Als Kaiba fertig war, erwiderte er sie und fing an zu weinen. Zuerst wollte er die Tränen unterdrücken, aber er konnte nicht. Als er merkte, dass der Andere nicht spottete und auch nicht losließ, ihn stattdessen noch fester hielt, gab er auf und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Später saßen Kaiba und Jou auf dem Sofa, nachdem Mokuba, der in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt hatte, dass Jou gekommen war, zum Tee machen geschickt wurde. Jou hatte sich leise bedankt, was Kaiba mit einem Kopfschütteln abgewehrt hatte. Er mache das nur für sich selbst. Das hatte den Blonden wütend gemacht. „Das sagst du immer! Was springt denn für dich hierbei raus, hm? Nichts!" Das brachte Kaiba auf eine Idee. „Doch, es gibt mir Gelegenheiten.", widersprach er ruhig und hoffte, die richtige Antwort zu bekommen. Er bekam sie. „Gelegenheit wozu?" „Hierzu." Damit beugte der Brünette sich über Jou und küsste ihn.

Nicht dass Jou sich wehrte, im Gegenteil!

**_Dies war eine Art Vorgeschichte für eine FF, die bald auchhier hineingestellt wird. Dann lernt ihr auch meinen verrückten Yami kennen, der mich hier noch in Ruhe gelassen hat._**

**_Eure Tishya_**

**Einspruch! Soooo schlimm bin ich auch nicht! Und lass die Finger von der Tastatur während ich schreibe!**

**_Ich sprach von verrückt, nicht von schlimm. Und das hier ist meine FF, also kann ich dir auch ´reintippen!_**


End file.
